heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Emoji
Emojis are a cosmetic feature in Heroes of the Storm that allow players' to make chat much more expressive both in and out of the game. They are obtained by crafting ( per pack/ for event) or via Loot Chests, with each Hero having multiple emoji packs to choose from. Each player starts with five basic "Nexus" packs. There are also emoji sets not related to particular Heroes, such as "celebration" or "food" packs. Players’ Emojis will automatically convert to match the Heroes they are currently using, so long as they own that Hero’s Emoji Packs. This will occur in-game, as well as after choosing a Hero during Hero Select or in Draft Lobbies. Up to 10 Emojis can be set as Favorites. By right-clicking Emojis, they can be to added or removed from the Favorites tab. Blizzard has not implemented the ability to disable emojis. Use *Use Favorites during a match by clicking the heart button added to the right side of the in-game Chat bar, or by using their specific name shortcuts (always starting with ":"). *In-game chat messages are limited to 10 Emojis per message. A notification will display on-screen when attempting to enter more than 10 Emojis in a single message. Chat Shortcuts There are chat shortcuts for the emoji's to display, without having to type out the full name of an emoji. *:) is :nexushappy: *:D is :nexuslol: *:( is :nexussad: *:P is :nexussilly: *:| is :nexusmeh: *:@ is :nexusangry: * B) is :nexuscool: * ^^; is :nexusoops: *:* is :nexuslove: *:O is :nexuswow: If you are currently playing, or have selected, a Hero in-game and own said Hero's emoji packs, it will automatically use theirs instead of the default Nexus emoji. For example, typing :) while playing as Abathur will automatically display it as . Event All the packs in this category cost per pack. ;Hallow's End ;Winter Veil ;Lunar Festival Warcraft All the packs in this category cost per pack. StarCraft All the packs in this category cost per pack. Abathur Pack 1.jpg|Abathur Abathur Pack 2.jpg Alarak Pack 1.jpg|Alarak Alarak Pack 2.jpg Artanis Pack 1.jpg|Artanis Artanis Pack 2.jpg Blaze Pack 1.jpg|Blaze Blae Pack 2.jpg Dehaka Pack 1.jpg|Dehaka Dehaka Pack 2.jpg Fenix Pack 1.jpg|Fenix Fenix Pack 2.jpg Kerrigan Pack 1.jpg|Kerrigan Kerrigan Pack 2.jpg Lt. Morales Pack 1.jpg|Lt. Morales Lt. Morales Pack 2.jpg Nova Pack 1.jpg|Nova Nova Pack 2.jpg Probius Pack 1.jpg|Probius Probius Pack 2.jpg Raynor Pack 1.jpg|Raynor Raynor Pack 2.jpg Sgt. Hammer Pack 1.jpg|Sgt. Hammer Sgt. Hammer Pack 2.jpg Stukov Pack 1.jpg|Stukov Stukov Pack 2.jpg Tassadar Pack 1.jpg|Tassadar Tassadar Pack 2.jpg Tychus Pack 1.jpg|Tychus Tychus Pack 2.jpg Zagara Pack 1.jpg|Zagara Zagara Pack 2.jpg Emojis - Crypt Queen Zagara - Pack 1.jpg|Crypt Queen Zagara Emojis - Crypt Queen Zagara - Pack 2.jpg Zeratul Pack 1.jpg|Zeratul Zeratul Pack 2.jpg Diablo All the packs in this category cost per pack. Overwatch All the packs in this category cost per pack. Blizzard Classic All the packs in this category cost per pack. Nexus All the below packs are free and given to players automatically. All the below packs cost per pack. Promotional Volskaya-loot-emojis-pachimari.png|Pachimari From Pachimari Mania Images Collection - Emojis.jpg Collection - Emojis 2.jpg Collection - Emojis 3.jpg Emojis in use.jpg Emojis in use 2.jpg Patch changes * * * * * Category:Cosmetics